


Words Left Unsaid

by BostonArts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, BAMF Leo Valdez, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Finished, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sad, Sad Nico di Angelo, Short, Short Story, Three chapters, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonArts/pseuds/BostonArts
Summary: Nico di Angelo is no stranger to death, being a child of Hades and all. He knew of the risks when he agreed to help in the war, yet he knew who he was fighting with. Well, mostly.





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> seriously wrote this cause i feel as if this ship is lowkey dead,, and i need it not to be  
> also, i posted this on my account on wattpad..so this isn't stolen y'all

Death is never easy, no matter how many times someone may experience it. The worst kind, to him at least, is the unexpected ones. If you know that the person is going to pass soon, it is easier to deal with when that day comes. The ones that are quick, out of nowhere, with a blink and you missed them-those hurt more than anything. They leave you thinking of what could have been, what should have been. Scenarios keep you up at night and all you’ll think is what you last said. 

Nico is no stranger to deaths like this, especially the flood of fear and heart-wrenching sorrow that soon follow after. His first experience had been with Bianca, who sacrificed herself to save those she was with. It’s been years since it’s happened, yet his heart still aches as if the news had been broken to him just a few weeks before. Then it was for a moment when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, relying on Nico to be able to get to them in time to help them out. If they could survive down there.

Yet, as Gaea explodes into a fiery mess, his breath gets caught in his throat. Unhurt, he still stumbles, feeling the soul he connected to leave this world too soon. The fighting on the fields around him come to a stop, all those able to turning their gaze to the sky. He couldn’t-wouldn’t turn his head, knowing the gripping feeling all to well in his chest. 

Leo Valdez is dead, and if what he saw from the beginning of the explosion, they won’t find his body.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo Valdez knew flames like no other, how they sound and look as they burned the one thing that he cared most for. He found it a tad bit ironic that he is also going out like that, but in his more attention grabbing way.

As Jason descended with Piper from the sky, Leo took a deep breath. His whole plan was a “what if,” only hope there to try to make everything would work out as planned. If anything, his plan made him more nervous than one might think. 

A part of him wished to step down, let Festus fly him back down to camp and him to storm up another idea to take down Gaea. He just got a family, one who would not shun him for who he was. He didn’t wish to leave him, they let him be himself and they understood his story. There was no more reason to hide behind a mask. 

Not to mention, the Hades kid was pretty nice, Leo feeling as if they connected more than either of them would like to admit. They both hurt, the loss of those they loved still haunting them day in and day out, but they continued on. It has been his plan to ask him out while still on the Argo II, yet he knew his plan way ahead. The thought rejection made him hurt, and he knew he couldn’t let Nico live with his death after saying no to him. 

And as the explosion took his last breath from him, Leo’s last thoughts were of his mother. He hopes to find her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if your father is the ruler of the Underworld, death is never something you’ll be used to

To him, camp never felt the same. The rest of the seven moved on in what seemed like a few weeks, soon bringing anything that would remind others of him out of the conversation. Most of them still found it hard to look at his former cabin, or any of the kids who lived in it.

 

No one dared to go to the bunker that he spent most of his time in, afraid to see the projects that he would never touch again. Many of them haven’t gone in there when he was still alive as it was, as they knew it was so deeply personal and so him that they didn’t think they were prepared for it. 

 

Nico was lucky to be one of the few that has seen the bunker, to see all the sketches and evidence of an active mind that just never took a break. The last time he had been in there, there had been so many unfinished projects and plans that Nico doubts it would be any different if he went in there at this moment. But he simply stood in the forest, staring at the boulder. 

 

His mind flashed back to the stormy night he found himself in, screaming at the skies. The ground cracked under him, the sound blending in with the thunder that shook across the sky. He was mad at everything. The fates, Zues, his own father. Hell, he even found his blood boiling if he looked at Jason too long. They all knew of Leo’s low self worth, how could they not realize what he planned to do! Jason and Leo were supposed to be best friends for Gods sake. 

 

Hazel had to pull him out of the pits of the Underworld, as he was willing to nearly pull an Orpheus and try to rescue Leo. He was determined, Leo didn’t deserve that short life with that ending. Yet a part of him knew it would be pointless, as his father found it fine to let Hazel go as she was his daughter. Leo wouldn’t be the exception. He never was.

 

    Nico never asked Hades what had come of Leo, hoping he would have been put where all heroes went. Maybe one day he will know, whether it be his own death that leads to it or for his broken heart to heal. But for now?

 

     He just mourns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add one more chapter as this has gotten more love than I expected.


End file.
